Gold Mishap
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Zambanza is looking to get her gold and run, but the aliens and humans of the Grant Mansion prove to be determined to help her. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Gena, Shayira, Zambanza, and Maxine. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her. :)**

* * *

 **Gold Mishap**

Zambanza was determined to get her part of the gold from the house. But for the first time in a long time, she felt a bit nervous. It appeared that anytime she got near the house, one of the Grant Mansion aliens or one of their fiancées spotted her and tried to capture her.

"There has to be an easier way to get this," she said in a frustrated manner. Little did she know, the minute she landed was not unheard. Both Gena and Shayira were having a small picnic and heard her arrive!

"We've got to be quiet," Gena whispered, now pulling out her phone. "I can text Rachel and let her know that Zambanza is back!"

"But make sure it's on silent! We've got to get away from here to make sure she doesn't see us," Shayira said, now backing up a bit. "Shhh! She's coming; hide in those bushes," Shayira said, now trying to push Gena to safety.

Meanwhile, Zambanza heard the commotion and turned around. She immediately began looking around the area for eavesdroppers!

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," she sang darkly. For a 10 year old, she was downright spooky! Her light purple eyes lit up when she saw part of a shoe sticking out from the bushes!  
"ALMA TRAPPUM SATUR!" She yelled, now waving her wand at the bushes. Both women squealed in horror as the vines became alive and wrapped all around their upper bodies and legs. Twirling and dancing in victory, Zambanza walked over to her captured victims!

"Let us go right now!" Gena demanded.

"HA! You're in no position to tell me to do anything!" Zambanza laughed, now doing a half flip.

"You release us right now! Come over here!" Shayira huffed angrily. But Zambanza stuck her tongue out and made the vines cover her mouth!

"HEY! YOUHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Shayira squirmed, clearly angry at what she did. Gena was just as upset.

"You can't just keep us here!"

"Of course I can! I need hostages so that I can get my share of the gold. Every time I come, you all try to grab me, but I will get what I deserve!" Zambanza snapped.

"Oh, you'll get what you deserve alright! What you need is a spanking and being sent to bed!" Gena growled.

"HA! Whatever, Mother," Zambanza mocked. Her attitude and mocking tones only made Gena angrier!

"When I get loose, you're coming with me! You are too young to be on your own and doing all of this crime! You're just like Maxine was!" Gena said, now squirming more and trying to break loose.

"Maxine? Oh, you mean Wild Child! Hahahahahaha I'm the one who gave her the nickname after all! This is only temporary. Eventually she and her twin will run away from you all. You all are not the first who have tried to adopt Wild Child," Zambanza giggled.

"She won't leave now! She has a family and she knows we all love her!"

"Love. Such a pitiful word. Good thing I don't have to worry about anything as dumb as that," Zambanza said, now looking at the abandoned house closer. She appeared like she was going to make a run towards the house when she yelped! A slight shock was sent to her leg and it tickled, courtesy of the one she captured. Zambanza whirled around in anger and could see Gena wiggle her eyebrows playfully and smirk.

"What's wrong, Zambanza?" Gena smiled knowingly.

"Now, look! Don't try and distract me!" Zambanza said, now trying to get a closer look at the house. But she let out a shout of surprise as Shayira used her own legs to wrap around Zambanza's! Zambanza tumbled down to the ground and looked over her shoulder at the smirking woman who had her trapped. "That does it!"

"MMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" Shayira said in worry, now feeling Zambanza get on her back and face her legs.

"I'm going to show you what happens when anyone tries to stop me!" the clown girl said, now using her hands to remove Shayira's sandals and tickling her feet.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! HHMHMMHHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMH!" Shayira said, now bucking her and squirming. After a second, Zambanza stopped and tried to get back to the gold! For two people being tied up, both Gena and Shayira were formidable! But to their surprise, Zambanza yawned.

"Sleepy?" Gena asked, now able to wiggle her arms free.

"No!" Zambanza protested, now noticing Gena was getting free! But before she could wave her wand again, Gena put her hands up.

"Wait! Before you tie me up, listen to me! We aren't going to harm you. We just need to talk to you about the gold," Gena said, now noticing that Shayira was getting free too and sneaking up behind Zambanza. "Please, listen. Even if you get the gold, where will you go? It's not safe for you to be all alone out here, even though you have powers. Have you ever considered just being a normal kid and playing with other children?"

At the word 'children', they saw Zambanza go stiff and begin to sweat. When she didn't move for at least a minute, Gena was concerned.

"Zambanza? Zambanza, come back to us kiddo," Gena said, now gently shaking her by the shoulders. After a moment, Zambanza shook her head, but Gena could see small tears in her eyes. "Hey…what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Why can't you all just leave me alone?!" Zambanza said, now turning and seeing the large hands of the To'kustars feeling around for intruders above ground! They were told by Rachel to look for intruders since Rachel got Gena's text. "Drat! I'll just have to get this gold another day!"

But before she could run, both women pounced and held her down to the soft grass.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere! What's wrong?! Why did you freeze?!" Shayira asked. Zambanza said nothing; she just gave them a sly wink and disappeared in a puff of smoke as she waved her wand!

"She's gone again!" Gena said in a frustrated manner, now feeling Way Big's finger poke her.

"Everyone okay up there?" he asked.

"We're okay! Thanks for the save! But Zambanza got away again," Shayira said, leaning into Ultimate Way Big's hand. At that moment, Rachel walked up and when the girls explained, she nodded in understanding.

"She is a tricky one, but she acts so strange around children as well. She's hiding something from everyone." Rachel said curiously.

"I just hope we find out what it is. In the meantime, we have to keep our eyes peeled. She is really persistent on getting that gold and I'm sure she's going to try and leave this city with it," Shayira giggled.

"And we will be ready when she comes back," Rachel giggled too, now walking back to the mansion with her dear friends.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, later that night…_

Maxine walked out and saw Zambanza waiting for her in the bushes.

"You can always come inside," Maxine said gently.

"Yeah, right. And be caught!"

"Listen…I know how you feel about…well…."

"Don't worry about it," Zambanza replied, now holding her stomach.

"You really need to let someone check that out," Maxine said, now walking over and touching her stomach gently. She was the only one that Zambanza allowed to even touch her.

"Don't worry about that either. Listen! You know what I want for Christmas?! My gold! If you can please stall those aliens and their fiancées, I can be out of here in a flash with my part!"

"But Zambanza…I think they just want to talk to you. I don't think they mean any harm," Maxine said.

"Listen…I…,"

"You know she has a point?" a deep voice cooed. Maxine smiled as she looked behind Zambanza, but Zambanza swirled around in horror! They weren't alone! She was met by four yellow eyes and two green eyes. It was Four Arms and Whampire.

"And you know that many of the aliens here still don't have a child to call their own?" Whampire teased. "How about letting those criminal ways go and letting one of us adopt you?"

"HA! You all and your jokes!" Zambanza said, now about to wave her wand and escape.

"Who says we're joking?" Four Arms added, now walking forward. "I think you're just a kid that needs some friendly guidance."

"And we can be the ones to give it to you," Whampire said, now walking forward.

"S-Stop it! I make my own rules! I don't need anyone!" Zambanza snapped.

"No…," Four Arms grinned, clearly amused and now slowly picking up his pace.

"We won't stop because you are still a young child in need of a home," Whampire said, picking up his pace too.

"And we won't stop until we've captured you!" Four Arms said.

Now Zambanza was sweating. She had never met adults that were THIS determined to capture her. Why did they care anyway?!

"I don't need you guys!" she said, hoping that harsh words would stop them! But if anything they only chuckled!

"Kiddo, we're gonna capture you with kindness even if it takes the rest of your life," Four Arms laughed.

"And you won't change our minds. No matter where you go or what you do, we will find you and capture you! And eventually…you will be one of us," Whampire said, now lurching forward. Zambanza let out a yelp and used her wand barely in enough time to escape.

"She got away," Maxine said sadly.

"No, kiddo. She actually didn't. We got in her head and that's what we wanted. By distracting her, we can keep her mind off of what her actual goal is. Next time, hopefully, we'll get her," Whampire smiled.

"Yes. I can tell we were close this time. And when she comes back for that gold…she's ours." Four Arms smiled happily.

Do you all think Zambanza will ever be captured?

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: Wonderful story, Amiga! Though I'm left with a lot of questions. What happened that Zambanza is hesitant to be around children, but she's willing to help them if need be? Why is she scared of perhaps gaining new parents and a new home? Hmm. Mysteries upon mysteries. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
